Dictigramma
Vide anque Dictigramma2008 a columnas a ambe lateres :en: on both sides :es: a ambos lados :fr: des deux côtés :it: ad ambo i lati :pt: de ambos os lados a causa de :en: because of :es: a causa de, por causa de, debido a :fr: à cause de :it: a causa di, per causa di :pt: por causa de, devido a a condition que :en: on condition that, provided that :es: a condición de que, con tal de que :fr: à (la) condition que :it: a condizione che :pt: desde que, contanto que a conto de :en: to the account of :es: a cuenta de :fr: à l'ordre de :it: in acconto a/di :pt: por conta de a contratempore :en: at the wrong moment :es: a contratiempo, en mal momento :fr: à contretemps :it: nel momento sbagliato :pt: na hora errada, em mau momento a distantia :en: at a distance :es: a distancia :fr: à distance :it: a distanza di/da :pt: a distância, à distância a fin de :en: in order to :es: a fin de, para :fr: afin de, dans le but de, pour :it: in modo da :pt: a fim de, para a fin que :en: in order that :es: a fin de que, para que :fr: afin que :it: in modo che :pt: a fim de que, para que a flor de :en: flush with, on a level with :es: a flor de :fr: à fleur de :it: a livello di :pt: à flor de a fortia de :en: by means of, by dint of :es: a fuerza de, por medio de :fr: à force de :it: a forza di :pt: por meio de, a força de a fundo :en: thoroughly :es: a fondo :fr: à fond :it: a fondo :pt: a fundo a grado :en: at will :es: a voluntad :fr: à volonté, à discrétion :it: in grado di, a discrezione di :pt: à vontade a medietate :en: half (= to half the full amount or degree) :es: a mitad :fr: à moitié :it: alla metà :pt: pela metade a minus que :en: unless :es: a menos que :fr: à moins que :it: a meno che :pt: a menos que a omne costo (= a tote costo) :en: at all costs, at any costs :es: a toda costa, a cualquier costo :fr: à tout prix :it: ad ogni costo, a qualsiasi costo :pt: a todo custo, a qualquer custo a omne proposito :en: at every turn :es: a todo propósito :fr: à tout propos :it: :pt: a cada passo, por qualquer motivo a parte :en: apart, aside :es: aparte, separadamente :fr: à part :it: a parte :pt: à parte, separadamente a partir de :en: from... on, as from :es: a partir de :fr: à partir de :it: a partire da, partendo da :pt: a partir de a pena (= apena) :en: hardly, scarcely :es: apenas, escasamente :fr: à peine :it: appena :pt: apenas, mal, escassamente a presso de :en: at the home (court, etc.) of :es: a casa de (corte, etc.) de :fr: près de, à côté de, chez :it: appresso a, presso :pt: em casa de, junto a a proposito de :en: with regard to, apropos of :es: con respecto a :fr: à propos de, au sujet de :it: a proposito di :pt: quanto a, com respeito a a proposito! :en: by the way! incidentally :es: a propósito :fr: à propos! :it: a proposito! :pt: a propósito a retro :en: backwards :es: atrás, hacia atrás :fr: à reculons, en reculant :it: dietro :pt: atrás, para trás a transverso (de) :en: through (as in “to shoot through the head”, “to look through the window”) :es: a través de :fr: à travers (de) :it: a traverso di :pt: através de a un alte grado :en: to a high degree :es: a un alto grado :fr: à un haut degré :it: ad un alto grado :pt: em alto grau a veces (= a vices) :en: sometimes :es: a veces :fr: parfois :it: a volte, qualche volta :pt: às vezes a/al derecta :en: (to the) right :es: a derecha, a la derecha :fr: à droite :it: a destra :pt: à direita ad esclusione di adeo :en: farewell, good-by(e) :es: adiós :fr: adieu :it: addio, ciao, salve :pt: adeus adhuc :en: to this place, thus far, hitherto, as yet, until now, so far, yet, still :es: a este lugar, hasta aquí, hasta ahora, todavía :fr: jusqu'ici, jusqu'à présent, :it: fino ad ora, fino adesso, fino a qui, fin qui, fino a qua :pt: a este lugar, até aquí, até agora al aventura :en: at random :es: al azar :fr: aléatoirement, au hazard :it: all’avventura, :pt: ao acaso, aleatoriamente al longe :en: in the long run :es: a la larga :fr: avec le temps, à la longue :it: alla lunga, con il tempo :pt: com o tempo al plus :en: at (the) best :es: a lo más :fr: au plus :it: al più :pt: no máximo al contrario :en: on the contrary :es: al contrario :fr: au contraire :it: al contrario :pt: ao contrário al currente (de) :en: informed (about) :es: al corriente (de), informado (sobre) :fr: au courant de :it: al corrente di, informato su :pt: ao corrente (de), informado (sobre) al detrimento de :en: to the detriment of :es: en detrimento de :fr: au détriment de :it: a danno di, a scapito di :pt: em detrimento de al exclusion de :en: to the exclusion of :es: a la exclusión de :fr: à l'exclusion de :it: con l’esclusione di :pt: com exceção de, exceto al fin :en: in the end, at last :es: al fin :fr: enfin, à la fin :it: alla fine, infine :pt: enfim al fundo del corde :en: at the bottom of one’s heart :es: en el fondo del corazón :fr: au fond du cœur :it: nel fondo del cuore :pt: no fundo do coração al hasardo :en: at random :es: al azar :fr: au hazard :it: al caso :pt: ao acaso al minus :en: at least :es: al menos, por lo menos :fr: au moins :it: al meno, alla fine, per lo meno :pt: ao menos, pelo menos al plus tarde :en: at the latest :es: a más tardar :fr: au plus tard :it: al più tardi :pt: o mais tardar alcuno (= alicuno) :en: someone, anyone :es: alguno :fr: quelqu'un :it: qualcuno :pt: alguém alias (= alteramente) :en: otherwise (= in another manner) :es: de otra manera :fr: autrement, d'une autre façon, d'une autre manière :it: in un altro modo, diversamente, in un’altra maniera :pt: de outra maneira alibi :en: elsewhere :es: en alguna otra parte :fr: ailleurs :it: alibi :pt: em alguma outra parte alicubi :en: anywhere as in (“did you see him anywhere?”) :es: dondequiera :fr: quelque part comme dans (“l'avez-vous vu quelque part?”), n'importe où comme dans (“il va n'importe où”) :it: da qualche parte, non importa dove, in qualche luogo :pt: em algum lugar, onde quer que aliqua :en: somehow :es: de una manera u otra :fr: d'une manière ou d'une autre :it: in un modo o in un altro, nell’uno o nell’altro modo :pt: de uma maneira ou de otra aliqua :en: somewhere :es: en alguna parte :fr: quelque part :it: qualche parte, qualche luogo :pt: em alguma parte aliquando (= alquando) :en: at some time or other; at any time; sometime; in future time :es: alguna vez, en algún que otro momento, en un momento dado :fr: une fois, une bonne fois, un moment donné :it: in un dato momento, quando, allorché :pt: alguma vez, em dado momento aliquanto (= alquanto) :en: somewhat, to some degree :es: algo así, en algún grado :fr: quelque peu :it: in qualche modo :pt: um tanto, em certo grau alique (= alque) :en: something, anything :es: algo :fr: quelque chose :it: in qualche cosa :pt: algo aliquot :en: some, several, a few :es: :fr: quelque, un peu :it: un po’, un poco :pt: alguns alora (= tunc) :en: then, at that time :es: entonces, en aquel tiempo :fr: alors :it: allora, quindi, dunque, allorché :pt: então, naquela ocasião alsi (= etiam) :en: also, too :es: también :fr: aussi :it: anche :pt: também alterubi :en: elsewhere :es: en otra parte :fr: ailleurs :it: d’altra parte, altrimenti, diversamente :pt: em outra parte an :en: whether :es: si :fr: si :it: si :pt: se an (= es-que) :en: :es: es que (partícula interrogativa) :fr: est-ce que :it: - :pt: (particula interrogativa) ancora :en: encore! :es: aún!, todavía! :fr: encore! :it: ancora! :pt: bis, outra vez ancora :en: still, yet :es: aún, todavía :fr: encore :it: ancora :pt: ainda annon :en: or not :es: o no :fr: ou non, ou pas :it: o no :pt: ou não ante que :en: before :es: antes de que :fr: avant que :it: prima di, prima che :pt: antes de que ante toto :en: after all :es: ante todo :fr: avant tout :it: prima di tutto :pt: antes de mais nada apena (= a pena) :en: hardly, scarcely :es: a penas, escasamente :fr: à peine :it: a pena :pt: apenas, mal, escassamente apud (= presso) :en: near, with, at, by :es: cerca de, junto a :fr: près de :it: presso :pt: cerca de, junto a aqui (= hic) :en: here :es: aquí :fr: ici :it: qui :pt: aquí assatis (= satis) :en: enough :es: bastante; suficiente :fr: assez :it: basta :pt: bastante; suficiente assi :en: thus, so :es: así :fr: ainsi :it: così :pt: assim atque :en: and, and also, and even :es: y, e, y también, e incluso :fr: et, et même :it: e :pt: e, também, e mesmo aut (= o) :en: or :es: o, u :fr: ou :it: o, altrimenti :pt: ou avante :en: before :es: antes de :fr: en avant de, au devant de :it: prima di, prima che :pt: antes de basta :en: enough! stop! :es: basta! :fr: assez! :it: basta! :pt: basta! chega! bastante (= sufficiente) :en: enough, sufficient :es: bastante, suficiente :fr: assez, suffisant(e) :it: sufficiente :pt: bastante, suficiente bastante (= sufficientemente) :en: enough, sufficiently :es: bastante, suficientemente :fr: assez, suffisamment :it: sufficientemente :pt: bastante, suficientemente ben :en: well :es: bien :fr: bien :it: bene :pt: bem ben que :en: although :es: a pesar de que, aunque :fr: quoique, bien que :it: benché :pt: a pesar de que, se bem que, ainda que ben! :en: all right! :es: bien! :fr: très bien! :it: bene ! giusto ! benissimo ! :pt: está bem! bis :en: encore :es: bis, de nuevo, otra vez, repetición :fr: bis, encore une fois, de nouveau :it: bis, ancora una volta, di nuovo :pt: bis, de novo, outra vez, repeticão bon! :en: good!, fine!, all right! :es: bien! :fr: bon! :it: buono ! :pt: bom! bravo! :en: bravo! :es: bravo! :fr: bravo! :it: bravo! brava! bravi! brave! :pt: bravo! certo :en: sure, right :es: ciertamente, cierto :fr: certainement :it: certo, certamente :pt: certamente, certo ci (=hic) :en: here :es: aquí :fr: ici :it: qui :pt: aquí ci juncte (= hic juncte) :en: herewith, hereto (joined) :es: junto con esto :fr: ci-joint(e) :it: qui con :pt: junto com isto circa :en: around :es: alrededor de :fr: autour de :it: circa :pt: cerca de, aproximadamente circum :en: around, around about :es: alrededor, aproximadamente :fr: autour, aux alentours :it: circa, approssimativamente :pt: em torno de , em volta de cis :en: on this side (of) :es: a este lado (de) :fr: de ce côté (de) :it: da questa parte, da questo lato :pt: deste lado (de) cito :en: quickly, speedily :es: rápidamente :fr: vite :it: rapidamente, velocemente :pt: rapidamente cito :en: soon :es: pronto :fr: tôt :it: presto, tosto :pt: cedo como si :en: as though, as if :es: como si :fr: comme si :it: come se :pt: como se comocunque :en: however, in whatever manner :es: sin embargo, de cualquier forma, como sea :fr: cependant, de toute façon :it: comunque, in ogni modo, ad ogni modo :pt: sem embargo, de qualquer forma, seja como for concernente :en: concerning :es: concerniente :fr: concernant :it: concernente :pt: concernente coram :en: in one’s presence, openly, publicly :es: en la presencia de, abiertamente, públicamente :fr: en présence de quelqu'un, publiquement :it: in presenza di, davanti a, pubblicamente :pt: em presença de, abiertamente, publicamente cras (= deman) :en: tomorrow :es: mañana :fr: demain :it: domani :pt: amanhã de accordo :en: in accord :es: de acuerdo :fr: d'accord :it: d’accordo :pt: de acordo de bon corde :en: gladly, willingly :es: de buena gana, alegremente :fr: de bon coeur :it: di buon cuore, generoso :pt: de boa índole de bon grado :en: willingly, with pleasure :es: de buen grado, con placer, de buena gana :fr: avec plaisir :it: di buon grado, volentieri :pt: de bom grado, com prazer, de boa vontade de bon gusto :en: in good taste :es: de buen gusto :fr: de bon goût :it: di buon gusto :pt: de bom gosto de bon hora :en: early :es: de buena hora :fr: de bonne heure :it: di buono’ora, presto, tosto :pt: cedo de die in die :en: from day to day :es: de día en día :fr: de jour en jour :it: di giorno in giorno :pt: día a día de facto :en: de facto :es: de facto, de hecho :fr: de facto :it: di fatto :pt: de fato de longe :en: afar, from a distance :es: de lejos :fr: de loin :it: dalla distanza di, da :pt: de longe de mal grado :en: unwillingly, in spite of oneself :es: de mala gana :fr: de mauvais gré :it: malgrado, malvolentieri :pt: de má vontade de mal gusto :en: in bad taste :es: de mal gusto :fr: de mauvais goût :it: di cattivo gusto, inopportuno :pt: de mau gosto de mal in pejo :en: from bad to worse :es: de mal en peor :fr: de mal en pis :it: di male in peggio :pt: de mal a pior de maniera que :en: so that :es: de manera que :fr: de manière que :it: in modo che :pt: de maneira que de memoria :en: from memory, by heart :es: de memoria :fr: de mémoire, par coeur :it: a memoria, a mente :pt: de memória de nocte :en: by night :es: de noche :fr: de nuit :it: di notte :pt: de noite de novo :en: again, anew, afresh :es: de nuevo :fr: de nouveau :it: di nuovo, ancora :pt: de novo de omne latere :en: from every side :es: de todo lado :fr: de tout côté :it: da ogni alto :pt: de todo lado de parte a parte :en: through and through :es: de parte a parte :fr: de part en part :it: da parte a parte :pt: de parte a parte de parte de :en: on the part of :es: de parte de :fr: de la part de :it: da parte di :pt: de parte de de plus :en: furthermore, besides :es: además :fr: de plus :it: di più :pt: ademais, além disso de plus in plus :en: more and more :es: de más en más :fr: de plus en plus :it: più e più :pt: cada vez mais de tempore in tempore :en: from time to time :es: de tiempo en tiempo, de vez en cuando :fr: de temps en temps :it: di tempo in tempo, di tanto in tanto, di volta in volta :pt: de vez em quando, de tempos em tempos de tote (le) corde :en: wholeheartedly :es: de todo corazón :fr: de tout coeur :it: di tutto cuore :pt: de todo coração de tote lateres :en: on all sides :es: de todos lados :fr: de tous les côtés :it: da ogni lato, da ogni parte :pt: de todos os lados de transverso :en: askew, awry :es: de través :fr: de travers :it: di traverso, trasversalmente :pt: de través de troppo (= de tro) :en: superfluous, in the way :es: superfluo :fr: de trop :it: di troppo, superfluo :pt: supérfluo deinde :en: afterwards, then, following in time :es: después, entonces, :fr: ensuite, alors, par la suite :it: di seguito, dopo, poi :pt: depois, então del toto :en: at all :es: del todo :fr: du tout :it: di tutto :pt: absolutamente deman vespere :en: tomorrow night :es: mañana por la tarde, mañana por la noche :fr: demain soir :it: domani sera :pt: amanhã de tarde, amanhã à noite detra :en: behind, back, backwards :es: detrás :fr: derrière, en arrière :it: dietro :pt: detrás, atrás donec :en: until, up to the time that :es: hasta :fr: jusqu'à :it: fino a :pt: até donec :en: while, as long as :es: mientras :fr: pendant que :it: fino a, fino a che :pt: enquanto dum :en: provided that, if only :es: contal de que :fr: seulement :it: solo se :pt: contanto que durante que :en: while, whilst :es: mientras, mientras que :fr: pendant que :it: durante :pt: enquanto e... e… (= et... et...) :en: both... and :es: tanto... como :fr: et… et… :it: e... e... :pt: tanto... como ecce :en: lo!, see!, behold!, here is :es: he aquí, helo aquí :fr: voici :it: ecco, ecco qui, ecco qua :pt: eis aqui, ei-lo aqui erga :en: against :es: contra :fr: contre :it: contro :pt: contra erga :en: in respect to :es: con respecto a :fr: par rapport à :it: in rapporto a :pt: con respeito a erga :en: towards :es: :fr: vis-à-vis :it: di fronte :pt: ergo :en: consequently, accordingly, therefore, then :es: por consiguiente, ergo, por eso :fr: par conséquent :it: di conseguenza :pt: por conseguinte, ergo, por isso et cetera, etc. :en: and so on, and so forth, etc. :es: etcetera, etc. :fr: et ainsi de suite, et cetera, etc. :it: eccetera, così di seguito :pt: etcetera, etc. etiam (= anque, tamben) :en: also, likewise, too; even, even yet; yet :es: también, del mismo modo, igualmente, incluso :fr: aussi, même, :it: anche, lo stesso, allo stesso modo, ugualmente :pt: também, do mesmo modo, igualmente, incluso etsi :en: and yet :es: e incluso :fr: et même :it: e ancora :pt: e incluso etsi :en: even if :es: incluso si :fr: même si :it: anche se :pt: mesmo se etsi :en: though, although :es: :fr: quoique, bien que :it: benché :pt: embora excepte :en: except, excepting :es: excepto, exceptuando :fr: excepté :it: eccetto :pt: exceto, excetuando expresso :en: purposely :es: intencionadamente :fr: exprès :it: espresso :pt: intencionalmente forsan :en: perhaps, maybe :es: posiblemente, quizás, tal vez, es posible que... :fr: peut-être, possiblement :it: può essere, forse :pt: possivelmente, quiçá, talvez, é possível que... frustra :en: in vain :es: en vano :fr: en vain :it: invano :pt: em vão gratias a :en: thanks to, due or owing to :es: gracias a, debido a :fr: grâce à :it: grazie a :pt: gracias a, debido a gratias! :en: thank you! thanks! :es: gracias! :fr: grâce! :it: grazie :pt: obrigado(a), gratis :en: gratis, free (of charge) :es: gratis :fr: gratis, gratuit :it: gratis, gratuito :pt: grátis guai :en: woe :es: pena :fr: ennui, malheur, chagrin, peine :it: guai :pt: ai! hac :en: here, this way, on this side :es: aquí, en este lado :fr: ici, par là, de ce côté :it: qui, di qui, di qua, da questa parte, in questo luogo :pt: aquí, por qui, deste lado hallo! :en: hello! :es: hola! :fr: allo! :it: ciao :pt: alô! hinc :en: hence, henceforth, from this place :es: de aquí en adelante, desde este sitio en adelante :fr: d'ici :it: da qui (da qui in poi, da qui in avanti) :pt: daquí, daqui em diante hoc es :en: that is (to say) :es: es decir :fr: c'est-à-dire :it: come a dire, cioé :pt: isto é ibidem :en: ibidem :es: ibidem, en el mismo lugar :fr: ibidem :it: nello stesso luogo, ibidem :pt: ibidem, no mesmo lugar id es, i.e. :en: that is (to say), i.e. :es: esto es, es decir :fr: c'est-à-dire, i.e. :it: cioé :pt: isto é idem :en: the same (thing) :es: la misma cosa; lo mismo :fr: la même chose, le même :it: la stessa cosa, lo stesso, idem :pt: o mesmo, a mesma coisa igitur :en: therefore :es: entonces, por consiguiente :fr: donc, par conséquent :it: quindi, di conseguenza, perciò :pt: por conseguinte, portanto, por isso in alto :en: (up) on top; also: upstairs :es: arriba, hacia arriba :fr: en haut :it: in alto, su :pt: em cima, para cima in basso :en: down, below; also: downstairs :es: debajo, abajo, hacia abajo :fr: en bas, en dessous :it: in basso, sotto :pt: abaixo, debaixo, para baixo in caso de :en: in case of :es: en caso de :fr: en cas de :it: in caso di, nel caso che :pt: em caso de in caso que :en: in case (that) :es: en caso de que :fr: au cas où :it: nel caso che, in caso di :pt: em caso de que in conclusion, in fin :en: in conclusion :es: en conclusión :fr: en conclusion :it: in conclusione :pt: em conclusão in consequentia :en: in consequence, accordingly :es: en consecuencia :fr: en conséquence :it: in conseguenza, conseguentemente :pt: em conseqüência in despecto de :en: in spite of, despite :es: a pesar de :fr: malgré :it: malgrado, a dispetto di, nonostante :pt: a despeito de in domo de :en: at the house of :es: en la casa de :fr: à la résidence de :it: in casa di, presso :pt: na casa de in effecto :en: in fact, indeed :es: en efecto :fr: en fait, effectivement :it: infatti, effettivamente :pt: com efeito in fin :en: in short, to sum up :es: en conclusión, en fin :fr: enfin, en conclusion, finalement :it: infine, in conclusione, finalmente :pt: em conclusão, enfim in le interim :en: in the interim :es: en el interim :fr: dans l'intérim :it: nel frattempo :pt: nesse ínterim in loco de :en: in lieu of, instead of :es: en lugar de :fr: au lieu de :it: in luogo di, al posto di, invece di :pt: em lugar de in nulle caso :en: in no case :es: en ningún caso :fr: en aucun cas :it: in alcun caso, in nessun caso, mai :pt: em nenhum caso in nulle parte :en: nowhere :es: en ninguna parte :fr: nulle part :it: in nessun luogo, da nessuna parte :pt: em nenhuma parte in omne caso :en: in any case :es: en todo caso :fr: en tout cas :it: in ogni caso, in utti i casi, sempre :pt: em todo caso in parte :en: in part, partially :es: en parte, parcialmente :fr: en partie :it: in parte :pt: em parte, parcialmente in particular :en: in particular, particularly :es: en particular, particularmente :fr: en particulier :it: in particolare :pt: em particular, particularmente in pauc :en: shortly, before long :es: en poco tiempo, dentro de poco, en breve :fr: d'ici peu :it: in poco tempo, da qui a un poco, in un attimo :pt: dentro de pouco tempo, em breve, dentro em breve in plus :en: furthermore, in addition, also :es: además, adicionalmente :fr: de plus, en plus, en outre :it: di più, in più, :pt: ademais, adicionalmente in principio :en: in principle, as a rule :es: en principio :fr: en principe :it: in principio :pt: em princípio in summa :en: in short :es: en suma :fr: en somme :it: insomma :pt: em suma in toto et per toto :en: entirely, wholly :es: en todo y por todo :fr: en tout et pour tout :it: in tutto e per tutto :pt: inteiramente in van :en: in vain :es: en vano :fr: en vain :it: invano, inutilmente :pt: em vão in vice de :en: instead of :es: en vez de, en lugar de :fr: au lieu de :it: :pt: em vez de, em lugar de in vista de :en: in view of :es: en vista de :fr: en vue de :it: in vista di :pt: em vista de inde :en: from that cause, therefore :es: por esa causa, por consiguiente :fr: de ce fait, de là :it: per questo, perciò :pt: por essa causa, por conseguinte inde :en: from that place, from there, thence :es: desde aquí, desde este sitio :fr: d'ici :it: da qui :pt: desde aquí, desde este sítio inde :en: from that time, after that, thereupon, thenceforward :es: desde este momento, después de eso :fr: désormais, dorénavant :it: da questo momento :pt: desde este momento, depois disso inter alia :en: inter alia, among other things :es: entre otras cosas :fr: entre autres choses, parmi tant d'autres :it: tra l’altro :pt: entre outras coisas interdum :en: sometimes, occasionally; for some time; meanwhile, in the meantime :es: a veces, de vez en cuando; durante algún tiempo; entretanto :fr: parfois, à l'occasion, pour quelque temps, entre-temps :it: qualchevolta, talvolta, durante, nel frattempo :pt: às vezes, de vez em quando; nesse meio-tempo; entretanto interea :en: meanwhile, in the meantime :es: entretanto :fr: entre-temps :it: frattanto, nel frattempo, mentre :pt: entretanto, nesse Ínterim interim (= intertanto) :en: meanwhile, in the meantime :es: entretanto, mientras tanto :fr: entre-temps :it: frattanto, nel frattempo, mentre :pt: entretanto, nesse ínterim ita :en: accordingly, under the circumstances :es: de acuerdo con, bako las circunstancias :fr: en conséquence, dans les circonstances :it: così, di conseguenza, :pt: desta maneira, diante das circunstâncias ita :en: just so, yes :es: justamente, sí :fr: justement, oui :it: sì, giusto :pt: justamente, assim itaque :en: and so, therefore :es: y así, por consiguiente :fr: et ainsi, donc :it: e così, dunque :pt: e assim, por conseguinte itero :en: again, anew :es: de nuevo, nuevamente :fr: encore :it: ancora, di nuovo, nuovamente :pt: de novo, novamente itero et itero :en: again and again, repeatedly :es: una y otra vez, repetidamente :fr: encore et encore :it: ancora ed ancora :pt: uma e outra vez, repetidamente justo (= exactemente) :en: just, exactly :es: justo, exactamente :fr: juste, exactement :it: giusto, esattamente :pt: justo, exatamente justo nunc (= justo ora) :en: just now, right now :es: justo ahora :fr: juste maintenant :it: proprio adesso, proprio ora :pt: justamente agora la (= illac) :en: there :es: allá, allí :fr: là :it: là :pt: lá, alí le vespera :en: in the evening, evenings :es: por la tarde :fr: le soir :it: la sera :pt: de tarde levorso :en: on the left hand :es: a la izquierda :fr: à gauche :it: a sinistra, sinistrorso :pt: à esquerda malgrado (= malgre) :en: in spite of :es: a pesar de :fr: malgré :it: malgrado :pt: a pesar de, malgrado mane :en: early in the morning :es: temprano por la mañana :fr: de bonne heure le matin :it: stamane, stamattina presto :pt: de manhã cedo mesmo :en: likewise :es: igualmente :fr: même, semblable :it: stesso, medesimo, ugualmente :pt: igualmente minime :en: by no means, not in the least, no! :es: de ninguna manera, en lo más mínimo, no! :fr: d'aucune façon, pas du tout, non! :it: in alcun modo, in nessun modo, no, assolutamente :pt: de nenhuma maneira, não, absolutamente! mox :en: soon, at once, directly :es: pronto, en seguida :fr: bientôt, tout-de-suite :it: presto, tosto, subito, prima possibile :pt: logo, em seguida nam :en: for :es: porque :fr: pour que :it: per :pt: porque, pois ne :en: lest :es: para que non (+subj) :fr: de crainte que… ne (+subj.) :it: perché no :pt: para que não (+subj) nemine (= nemo) :en: no one, nobody :es: nadie, ninguno :fr: personne :it: nessuno :pt: ninguém neutro :en: neither :es: ni uno ni otro :fr: aucun (ni un ni??) :it: né uno né l’altro :pt: nem um nem outro ni... ni... :en: neither... nor... :es: ni... ni... :fr: ni… ni… :it: né... né... :pt: nem... nem... nisi :en: if not, unless :es: si no, a menos que :fr: si non, à moins que :it: se non, a meno che :pt: se não, a menos que nolente :en: unwillingly, against one’s will :es: involuntariamente, sin querer :fr: involontairement :it: involontariamente, nolente, senza volere :pt: involuntariamente, contra a vontade non... jam (= non... ja) :en: no longer :es: no... ya :fr: ne… plus :it: non... più :pt: já não, não mais non... jammais (= nunquam) :en: never :es: no... jamás :fr: ne… jamais :it: non... mai :pt: não... jamais non... plus :en: no more, not any more, no longer :es: no más... :fr: ne… plus :it: non... più :pt: não mais, também não nondum :en: not yet :es: aún no, todavía no :fr: pas encore :it: non ancora :pt: ainda não nonne? (= non es?) :en: is it not? :es: no es verdad?, no es así? :fr: n’est-ce pas? :it: no? :pt: não é verdade? Não é mesmo? nonobstante :en: despite, in spite of, nevertheless :es: a pesar de, no obstante :fr: malgré, non-obstant :it: malgrado, nonostante :pt: a pesar de, não obstante nullamente :en: in no way, not at all :es: de ninguna manera :fr: d'aucune façon :it: in alcun modo, in nessun modo :pt: de nenhuma maneira nuper :en: newly, lately, recently :es: nuevamente, últimamente, recientemente :fr: nouvellement, dernièrement, récemment :it: nuovamente, ultimamente, recentemente :pt: ultimamente, recentemente nusquam :en: nowhere; not... anywhere :es: a ninguna parte :fr: nulle part :it: in alcun luogo, in nessun luogo :pt: em nenhuma parte ob (= facie a, in le via de) :en: towards; before, in front of; on account of, because of :es: hacia; antes de, delante de; a causa de, debido a :fr: dans la voie de, faisant obstruction à, faisant obstacle à, devant, face à, en face de, en raison de :it: prima di, davanti a :pt: em direção a; antes de, diante de; por causa de, devido a olim :en: at a future time, sometime in the future :es: en un momento en el futuro, algún día en el futuro :fr: à un moment donné, une bonne fois :it: una volta, in un dato momento, una buona volta :pt: em um momento nol futuro, algum dia no futuro olim (= aliquando, unquam) :en: once, formerly :es: una vez, antiguamente :fr: une fois, anciennement :it: una volta, anticamente, un tempo :pt: uma vez, antigamente on (= uno, homo) :en: one :es: uno, se :fr: on :it: si :pt: alguém, a gente out! :en: out! :es: fuera! :fr: dehors! :it: fuori ! :pt: fora! passim :en: here and there, scattered, at random, in different places, passim :es: aquí y allí, esparcido, al azar, en diferentes lugares :fr: ici et là, éparpillé, aléatoire :it: qui e là, qui e lì, qua e là, in luoghi diversi :pt: aquí e alí, espalhado, em diferentes lugares paulatim :en: gradually, by degrees, little by little, a little at a time :es: gradualmente, por grados, poco a poco, un poco cada vez :fr: graduellement, petit à petit, peu à peu, un peu à la fois :it: poco a poco, gradualmente, un po’ alla volta, un po’ per volta :pt: gradualmente, pouco a poco, um pouco de cada vez plurimo (= usualmente, communmente) :en: for the most part, commonly, usually :es: muchas veces, normalmente, habitualmente :fr: d'habitude, en général :it: spesso, sovente, frequentemente, in generale, abitualmente :pt: muchas veces, normalmente, habitualmente plus tosto :en: rather, more truly or accurately :es: más bien :fr: plutôt :it: piuttosto, preferibilmente :pt: antes, preferentemente pois :en: afterwards, thereafter :es: después :fr: puis, alors, ensuite :it: poi, dopo, in seguito :pt: depois pois :en: for :es: porque, dado que :fr: étant donné que :it: poiché, dato che :pt: porque, dado que post :en: afterwards, after :es: después de :fr: après :it: dopo, poi :pt: después de post :en: behind, back, backwards :es: detrás, atrás, luego :fr: derrière :it: dietro, posteriormente :pt: detrás, atrás, posteriormente postea :en: afterwards, thereafter :es: después, posteriormente, luego :fr: ensuite :it: poi, in seguito, dopo :pt: depois, posteriormente postquam :en: after, as soon as :es: después de, en cuanto :fr: après que, aussitôt que :it: dopo che :pt: depois de, logo que pot’esser (= pote esser) :en: maybe :es: puede ser, tal vez, quizá, quizás :fr: peut-être :it: può essere, può darsi, :pt: pode ser, talvez, quiçá potius :en: rather, sooner, preferably :es: más bien, más pronto, preferentemente :fr: plutôt, plus tôt, de préférence :it: piuttosto, in raltà, preferenzialmente, preferibilmente :pt: antes, preferentemente presertim (= super toto) :en: especially, particularly, chiefly :es: especialmente, particularmente, principalmente :fr: surtout, particulièrement :it: soprattutto, particolarmente, principalmente :pt: especialmente, particularmente, principalmente presso (= apud) :en: near, close :es: cerca de, al lado de, cercano a :fr: près de :it: presso, presso di, appresso a, vicino a, prossimo a :pt: perto de, ao lado de, junto a presto :en: presto, quickly, quick as a wink :es: presto, rápidamente, rápido :fr: vite, rapidement :it: presto, rapidamente, velocemente, tosto :pt: pronto, rapidamente, rápido pridem (= passato) :en: long ago :es: hace mucho tiempo, hace tiempo :fr: il y a longtemps :it: da lungo tempo, da tempo, da molto tempo :pt: há muito tempo, faz tempo procul :en: far off, far away, at a distance :es: lejos, fuera, a una distancia :fr: au loin :it: lontanamente :pt: longe, distante, ao longe propter :en: on account of, by reason of, because of :es: a causa de, por cauda de, debido a :fr: compte tenu de, à cause de, :it: per, a causa di, in ragione di :pt: por causa de, devido a qua :en: as, in the capacity of, qua :es: en tanto que, en calidad de :fr: en tant que, en qualité de :it: come, in qualità di :pt: em tanto que, na qualidade de quandocunque :en: whenever :es: cuandoquiera :fr: toutes les fois que, peu importe quand :it: ogni volta che :pt: não importa quando quanquam (quánquam) (= quamquam) :en: however, yet, nevertheless :es: sin embargo, no obstante :fr: cependant, néanmoins :it: nondimeno, nonostante :pt: sem embargo, não obstante quanto a :en: as for :es: en cuanto a :fr: quant à :it: quanto a :pt: quanto a quare :en: wherefore, why :es: porque :fr: pourquoi, pour quelle raison :it: :pt: porque quasi :en: almost, nearly; in a certain sense, in a way, etc. :es: casi ; en un cierto sentido, en cierto modo :fr: quasi, prèsque, à peu prés, dans un certain sens :it: quasi, approssimativamente, circa :pt: quase; em certo sentido, de certo modo quasi que :en: as if :es: como si :fr: comme si :it: quasi che, come se :pt: como se quecunque (kekúnkwe, kwekúnkwe) :en: whatever :es: cualquier cosa :fr: quoi que /koa kə/ :it: qualsiasi cosa :pt: o que quer que seja quia :en: because :es: por qué :fr: parce que :it: perché :pt: por que quicunque (ki-, kwi-) :en: whoever :es: quienquiera :fr: quiconque :it: chi :pt: quem quer que seja quidem :en: certainly, truly; indeed, even :es: ciertamente, de verdad, verdaderamente; de hecho, incluso :fr: certainement, vraiment, en effet, effectivement :it: certamente, veramente,in effetti, effettivamente :pt: certamente, de verdade, verdadeiramente; de fato quo (=a ubi) :en: where, at what place, whither :es: a dónde, a qué lugar, adónde :fr: où :it: dove :pt: aonde, a que lugar, para onde quomodo (= como) :en: how, in what manner :es: cómo, de qué manera :fr: comment, de quelle façon, de quelle manière :it: come, in che modo, in quale maniera :pt: como, de qué maneira retro :en: back, ago :es: atrás, hace :fr: en arrière :it: retro, dietro, addietro :pt: atrás, hace saepe (sái-) :en: often, frequently :es: a menudo, frecuentemente :fr: souvent, fréquemment :it: spesso, sovente, frequentemente :pt: amiúde, frecuentemente salvo :en: save, but; also: save or but for :es: salvo :fr: sauf :it: salvo, eccetto, ma :pt: salvo sed :en: but :es: pero :fr: mais :it: ma, però :pt: mas, porém semel :en: once :es: una vez :fr: une fois :it: una volta (sola) :pt: uma vez semper (= sempre) :en: always :es: siempre :fr: toujours :it: sempre :pt: siempre si (= sic) :en: thus, so :es: tan, tanto, tanta :fr: si :it: così, tanto che :pt: tão, tanto, tanta si (= sic) :en: yes :es: sí :fr: oui :it: sì :pt: sim si tosto que :en: as soon as :es: en cuanto, tan pronto como :fr: aussitôt que :it: così presto che, tanto che, così che, cosicché :pt: logo que, assim que si... como... :en: as... as…, (not) so... as… :es: tan... como... :fr: aussi… que :it: tanto... che :pt: tão... quanto... sia :en: be, may be, let there be :es: sea :fr: soit :it: sia :pt: seja sicut :en: so as, just as, as :es: tal que, como :fr: tel(le) que, comme :it: come, talché :pt: tal que, como simul :en: at once, at the same time, together :es: en seguida, al mismo tiempo, juntos, juntas :fr: simultanément, tout de suite, ensemble :it: allo stesso tempo, nello stesso tempo, allo stesso istante, insieme. simultaneamente :pt: em seguida, ao mesmo tempo, juntos, juntas sin :en: without :es: sin :fr: sans :it: senza :pt: sem sinon (= si non) :en: otherwise, else; except, save, if not, unless :es: sinon :fr: sinon :it: se non :pt: senão sovente (=subinde) :en: repeatedly, frequently, often; from time to time :es: frecuentemente, repeoidamente, a menudo; de vez en cuando :fr: souvent, de temps en temps, fréquemment :it: spesso, sovente, frequentemente :pt: freqüentemente, repetidamente, amiúde; de vez em quando sponte (= voluntarie, voluntariemente) :en: voluntarily, willingly, readily, gladly, with pleausure :es: voluntariamente, de buena gana, alegremente, con placer :fr: volontairement :it: spontaneamente, volontariamente, di buon grado :pt: voluntariamente, de boa vontade, alegremente, com prazer stop! :en: stop! :es: stop! :fr: stop! :it: stop! fermo! ferma! alt! :pt: stop! sub :en: under, below, beneath :es: debajo de, bajo :fr: sous :it: sotto, dabbasso, abbasso :pt: debaixo de, sob subito :en: suddenly, unexpectedly :es: súbitamente, de repente, inesperadamente :fr: soudainement :it: repentinamente, immediatamente, subito :pt: subitamente, de repente, inesperadamente subtus :en: below, beneath, underneath :es: abajo, debajo, debajo de :fr: en bas :it: in basso, dabbasso, sotto :pt: abaixoo, debaixo, debaixo de super :en: about, concerning, on :es: sobre, concerniente a :fr: sur, au sujet de :it: supra, in fatto di, concernente, circa :pt: sobre, concernente a super :en: on, upon; on top of; above, over :es: sobre :fr: sur, au dessus de :it: sopra, su, al di sopra :pt: sobre supra :en: above, over :es: arriba :fr: en haut :it: in alto, sopra, su, al di sopra, sulla sommità :pt: acima sur (= super) :en: on, upon; on top of :es: sobre :fr: sur :it: su, sopra, in cima, in alto :pt: sobre tam :en: so, as, to such a degree :es: tan, tanto, tanta, talmente :fr: si, tellement :it: sì, così, tanto che, tanto, talmente :pt: tão, tanto, tanta, tal tamben :en: also :es: también :fr: aussi :it: anche :pt: também tamen (= totavia) :en: yet, however, nevertheless, notwithstanding :es: sin embargo, todavía, no obstante :fr: cependant, pourtant, néanmoins, :it: tuttavia, nonostante, nondimeno, nientemeno, pertanto, quindi, già :pt: sem embargo, todavia, não obstante tosto :en: presently, soon, promptly :es: pronto, presentemente, rápidamente :fr: tôt :it: pronto, subito, presto, rapidamente, tosto :pt: pronto, cedo, rapidamente totevia :en: yet, still, nevertheless :es: sin embargo :fr: toutefois :it: tuttavia :pt: todavia tra (= trans) :en: through :es: a través de :fr: à travers, au travers de :it: attraverso, tra :pt: através de trans :en: across, over, beyond, on the farther side of :es: al otro lado de, más allá de, en el lado más lejano de :fr: au delà de, de l'autre côté de :it: al di là di, dall’altra parte di, dall’altro lato :pt: al otro lado de, más allá de, en el lado más lejano de troppo (= trop, tro) :en: too, too much :es: demasiadamente, excesivamente :fr: trop :it: troppo, troppi, troppa, troppe :pt: demais, excessivamente tum :en: then, afterwards :es: entonces, después :fr: alors, par la suite :it: allora, quindi :pt: então, depois tunc (= alora) :en: in that case, consequently :es: entonces, en ese caso, consiguientemente :fr: alors, dans ce cas, conséquemment :it: allora, in questo caso, di conseguenza, perciò :pt: então, nesse caso, por conseguinte ubicunque :en: wherever :es: dondequiera :fr: partout où…, n'importe où… :it: dappertutto, ovunque :pt: onde quer que ubique :en: everywhere; anywhere, wheresoever, wherever :es: donde sea, en cualquier lugar :fr: partout, peu importe où, n'importe où, :it: dappertutto, ovunque :pt: em toda a parte, em qualquer lugar ulterior :en: subsequent, later :es: ulterior, subsecuente :fr: ultérieur(e) :it: ulteriore :pt: ulterior, subseqüente ultra :en: besides :es: además :fr: en outre :it: inoltre :pt: ademais unde :en: whence, from which place :es: de donde :fr: d'où :it: da dove, da quale luogo :pt: de onde , daí unquam (= olim, aliquando) :en: ever, at any time :es: en algún momento :fr: n'importe quand, un moment donné :it: una volta, in un momento, in un dato momento, ad un certo punto, quando :pt: em algum momento usquam (= alicubi) :en: somewhere :es: a alguna parte :fr: quelque part :it: qualche parte :pt: em alguma parte ut :en: as, how, in order that, to the end that, just as :es: a fin que, para que :fr: afin que, pour que, juste comme :it: al fine di :pt: a fim de que, para que ut... ita... :en: the... the..., as... so... :es: tanto... tanto... :fr: autant… autant… :it: tanto... quanto :pt: tanto... que... valde :en: exceedingly, very much :es: excesivamente, muchísimo :fr: excessivement, beaucou :it: eccessivamente, molto, moltissimo :pt: excessivamente, muitíssimo vale! :en: vale!, farewell! :es: salve!, salud! :fr: salut, adieu :it: ciao, salve :pt: salve!, adeus! verso :en: towards, toward; also: to, in the direction of, etc. :es: hacia, en dirección a :fr: vers :it: verso, nella direzione di :pt: para, em direção a via :en: via, by way of :es: vía, por vía de :fr: via, par :it: via, per via del, a causa di :pt: vía, por vía de vix :en: hardly, scarcely, barely :es: apenas, escasamente, difícilmente :fr: difficilement, à peine, :it: difficilmente :pt: apenas, escassamente, dificilmente vulgo (= communmente) :en: commonly, vulgo :es: comúnmente, vulgarmente :fr: communément, ordinairement, généralement :it: vilgo, generalmente, comunemente :pt: comunmente, vulgarmente